


The Executioner, the Vileblood and their Hunter

by PsychoticKittenCat



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Annalise being cute, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hunter/Reader is female, Multi, Usual Bloodborne Level of Mania, Valtr being a dad to his Confederates, will add more tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticKittenCat/pseuds/PsychoticKittenCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't quite know how it started. Was it because he was seemingly the only sane Hunter in Yharnam? Or perhaps it was the times he saved you whenever you'd cross paths by chance? Well, one thing you were certain of was, somewhere along that line, you quite fell for this Executioner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna clear up some things for story purposes. ^^
> 
> \- Hunters normally run into each and help each other during the Hunt, until they have to part ways (for different reasons, i.e. they have a different place to go to, they're hunting different things, etc.)
> 
> \- Though the blood keeps them well fed, it's not the same as normal food (though this is difficult to come by during the Hunt).

_"You may call me Alfred."_

  
  
You didn't quite know how it started. Was it because he was seemingly the only sane Hunter in Yharnam? It was nice, after all, to meet another Hunter who didn't outright attack you the moment they saw you. Or perhaps it was the times he saved you whenever you'd cross paths by chance? Maybe it was how he was always just so good-natured. Well, one thing you were certain of was, somewhere along that line, you quite fell for this man. Though the only problem was, you were certain he didn't share the same feelings for you. Sure, he would joke and flirt every now and then, but the Executioner was just so passionate whenever he spoke about the Healing Church and his master, Logarius. It was to the point where you thought he might be a bit obsessed with one or the other.

  
You leave Iosefka's Clinic with blood on your hands and a third of an umbilical cord. You knew there was something off about her as soon as you heard her voice after discovering the Oedon Chapel...but to experiment on the ones you sent to her Clinic? At least you only sent one person there...but even still.  Although there was something there that caught your attention, moreso than the disturbing things you found out about that woman. It was a letter addressed to you. Why _there_ , of all places? Why _you_ , of all people? You were so lost in your thoughts you didn't even hear the footsteps behind you.

  
  
"Oh-hoh! Fancy meeting you here." Came a familiar voice from behind you and snapped you back to reality. You turned towards the smiling Executioner and gave him a nod. Although you trust him, you can't help but think that it's still a good idea to keep this a secret from him first.

  
_Oh great._

  
"Glad to see you safe, albeit lost in your thoughts again." He said as he walked towards you. You both put your weapons away and sit down next to each other. "Have you been well, friend?"

  
"Okay, more or less. I hope you've been well too." You say, a tad bit too excitedly that you almost think he notices.

 

"Aww, spent all your time thinking of me? I'm honored." He says and your eyes go wide. Alfred notices your expression and laughs. "Oh, I'm only joking. Stop making that face!"

 

"So? Happened upon anything interesting on your journey?" He says as he leans on the railings. You simply shrug. "I went to Byrgenwerth...met this weird guy who couldn't talk there."

  
  
"What?" Judging by the sound of his voice, Alfred was very interested in what you had to say. "Well you certainly are daring! That place is forbidden by the Healing Church."

  
"Hate to break it to you Mutton Chops, but there's basically no one left in the Healing Church nowadays."

  
"There's _me_."

  
"Oh what are _you_ gonna do?"

  
"You see this?" He takes out a piece of bread and waves it in front of your face, before taking a bite from it. " _I can torture you_."

Frowning at the grinning man, you simply try to take the piece of bread from him; because, you weren't gonna lie, you were pretty hungry right now. You try to reach for it but he only extends his hand more to the back. As you continue trying to reach for it, however, you fail to realize only until later that you're incredibly close to the Executioner's face. You try to back off but he uses his other hand to hold you in place. "Now say you're sorry!"

 

"Oh, take a joke for once!" The Executioner just rolls his eyes and hands you the piece of bread the moment he hears the embarrassed noise that comes out of your mouth. You take the bread but then you remember the thing in your pocket. Your brows furrow as you look up at the red moon and gently fumble with the letter in your pocket. Alfred notices your expression and is quick to apologize. "Oh, hey...If I've taken the teasing to far, I'm sorry."

"No, no...it's just, you know anything about a place called Cainhurst?" You say, a little too suddenly and Alfred's eyes go wide, his head jerking back in surprise.

"Where did you hear about that?" The Executioner inches closer to you. Though you only frown. "There was...a guy. Nearly killed an acquaintance of mine. She said he was from Cainhurst."

Alfred curses to himself.

 

"I could've...ah, well. It's no matter." He says to calm himself down. "Well, let me start from the beginning then. Once, a scholar betrayed his fellows at Byrgenweth and brought forbidden blood back with him to Cainhurst Castle. It was there that the first of the _inhuman_ Vilebloods was born. That castle is their domain. Vilebloodds are _fiendish_ creatures. They threaten the purity of the Healing Church's blood healing."

  
He sighs and gazes into the red moon. "In his time, Master Logarius led his Executioners against the Vilebloods of Cainhurst Castle...but, something went wrong. The Executioners escaped and Master Logarius became a blessed anchor, guarding us from evil. The Ruler of the Vilebloods is still alive today..."

"And so you look for the way to Cainhurst?" You ask, leaning back on one of the railings.

"Yes. To think that Master Logarius was abandoned in the domain of the accursed Vilebloods..." Alfred frowns and closes his eyes, obviously saddened with just thinking about this. "I must free him. So that he may be honored as a true martyr.

"What is it with you? You act like that guy's your god." You hide your sadness and poke his chest. "Heathen."

"Oh...oh! You're jealous, aren't you? You could have just said so instead of making a show of it!" Alfred bursts out laughing again and slowly shakes his head. You try to reason with him, but he's only laughing his ass off. A long and exasperated groan on your end makes him finally calm down.

"Well, it's high time I've got going. Stay safe friend. You may be an excellent hunter, but these are dangerous streets." He hands you ten blood vials and winks at you. "And I'd hate to see my friend's corpse lying about."

  
"May the good blood guide your way!" He shouts, already a good distance away. Astonished by the amount of blood vials he readily gave away, you fail to realize it was the last of his remaining ones. Hearing his story made you determined, and you'd be lying if you didn't say even just a tad bit curious...okay, _very_ curious, to find this Cainhurst Castle. Gripping the letter in your hand, you head off to Hemwick Charnel Lane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding more of these little tidbits/headcanons as the story goes on. ^^
> 
> \- Hunters can take on multiple missions (i.e. can be both a Hunter of Hunters and a Lumenwood Kin, or an Executioner and a League member, etc.) so long as these missions don't clash (being both a Lumenwood Kin, and a Beast doesn't seem possible lore wise).

 

 _How exactly did you get here?_  
  
_How the hell did you get here!?_

  
You were here to find some closure for Alfred...and now you're dodging left and right against who you could only guess was Logarius. His master. Though you were mostly the one being hit, you suspected that he didn't have much health left and as soon as your Saw Cleaver cut him again, your suspicions were proven true. It was a battle that lasted for far longer than you'd have liked but there you were, with Logarius defeated and only his crown left. As you looked around, it seemed like a dead end. There was nothing else there.

Sighing, you took the crown and examined it. It was a pretty thing, although obviously aged. Smiling, you decided to put it on because why the hell not? Although the moment you put it on a strong gust of wind blew over the area and you had to shield your eyes and face from it. As soon as it died down and you opened your eyes, you couldn't believe it.

  
There, in front of you, was a whole other part of the castle! A small part, albeit, but still! Almost excitedly, you jogged inside. There was a flight of stairs that lead to a hallway. The moonlight leaked in streams through some glass panels on the ceiling in a beautifully haunting manner. As you ascended the flight of stairs, you saw a hallway full of statues, some broken and others upright.  


"Visitor...moon scented Hunter, I claim no subjects...but here lieth Our throne. I am Annalise, Queen of Castle Cainhurst and ruler of the Vilebloods." A voice snapped you back into reality, and you immediately looked to the person in front of you. She was sitting in one of two thrones, wore a regal dress and yet...a helmet? "Kneel afore Us...or get thee gone."  


You simply walk towards her and kneel, what harm would it do, after all? You can confront her here and now, no need for violence, and maybe find some closure for Alfred. You weren't very careful though, you got out of that fight pretty weak, and your knee makes a rather loud thud. Annalise moves her head back slightly. "Oh? Thou art an odd Hunter indeed."  


"Here..." Annalise holds out her hand and, with her sharpened fingernails, pricks her finger. Although just a minor cut, the blood pours out in a steady stream. "Drink deep of Our blood."  
  
  
Well...she _was_ offering.

 

You take her finger and suck on it. True enough, her blood did taste different. Not bad at all, really. It was actually rather good, but just...different. Her blood was sweet, mildly and deliciously so, and had a taste to it that you couldn't quite describe. There's a wave of relief that washes over you, and you feel rejuvenated somehow. The Queen withdraws her hand and then chuckles. "There, now thou'rt too, a Vileblood. We two, the last on this earth..."  


Wait, what?  


What!? No, no! This wasn't supposed to happen! Your head snaps up to her and she's taken aback by how wide your eyes are. "Oh, pardon, is something wrong?"  


"Did Our blood taste..." She then chuckles. " _Bad?_ "  


"Did..." You squint in her general direction, unable to form words with all the thoughts racing in your mind. "Did you just...?"  


"Oh thou thinks We hath no sense of humor!" She says and withdraws, obviously saddened.  


"No, no! That, that was..." You wanted to say _'really bad'_ but that might just fuel her further. No more puns please. You let out a small laugh. "That was really good, actually."  


"Ahaha!" She lets out a laugh so out of place for someone who you thought she'd be like, that it was...truth be told, almost adorable.  


"Well then, what can I do for my Queen?" You ask, head facing the floor. This was a bad idea, but you might as well find out what you accidentally got yourself into. So that, if it happened that it would go against your current work, you can perhaps confront her about it then and there.  
  
"What We ask of thee, is no easy task. You must find blood dregs for thy Queen, so that We may one day bear a child of blood. " Annalise asks. "For them, thou must find and put to rest others like thee."

 

Oh, well. This isn't bad at all. "Trust me, I'm no stranger to that."  


"Oh?" Annalise tilts her head slightly to the side. "Pray tell, if you would."  


"It's a solitary practice...but I'm a Hunter of Hunters. It's my job to put an end to those who've become too drunk with blood. I, too, am also a member of the League, a band of hunters that slay others..." You explain and then pull out a small vial with a centipede like creature trapped inside. "For these."  


"What is it?" Annalise tilts her head slightly and leans in to get a closer look. You violently step on the vial and hear the sickening yet oh, so satisfying sound of one of the Vermin being crushed. It was sad that you couldn't do it in front of Valtr, but at least he'd be able to tell anyways. You explain to her and she listens intently. "These are Vermin. They're the root of man's impurity and are found from those drunk with blood."  


"Thou truly art an odd Hunter, art thou not?" The Queen mused, although you could tell that she was really interested in what you had to say. "We take it thou'st had many an interesting venture?"  


"You can say that." You simply shrug and then get up. "Well, it's high time I've left, Milady." As soon as you turn, you feel a hand grab your arm. Although when you face her, Annalise has already withdrawn her hand. She wasn't looking at you, and it was apparent that she was shocked by her own actions. Probably embarrassed too.  


"...Our deepest apologies." She mumbles. Though you simply smile and tip your hat. "I'll be back as soon as I can, my Queen."  


"We await thy return." There was a sadness evident in her voice. Poor, lonely thing. Just how long has she been trapped here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a pun because her blood is considered impure. 
> 
> Again, sorry for any misspellings!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed. Sorry about any misspellings/whatever else might not make sense! I don't have anyone to proof read this. XP 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated. ^^


End file.
